Keeping Secrets
by TeenWolfEverywhere
Summary: When Scott's younger Sister comes back to visit will he be able to keep the secret from her. Can he protect her from the dangers of his life. Will they be able to grow even further apart after she went to live with their dad. How will Scott keep everything under control can he keep everything under control?
1. Chapter 1

Scott could here a car coming from a couple blocks down. "Scott," Melisa came in and knocked on his door frame "Your sister's gonna be here soon." Scot looked at his mom and mumbled "She's not my sister, She's my jerk younger sister." Melisa ,even though knew to the whole werewolf thing, knew he only said this because it was close to the full moon. "Come on, You two were really close before Me and your father got a divorce." Melisa then realized what she said then continued "Come on, She and your aunt will need help bringing in the bags." Scott got up off of his bed and headed downstairs to the driveway.

His younger sister pulled into the driveway in the passenger seat of the they're aunts car. "Hello everyone, Come on Stephanie." Aunt McCall called to the teenage girl in the passenger seat. A young girl opened the door and stepped out wearing combat books and a black sweatshirt along with her grey skinny jeans and a navy blue scarf. The girl just stood there looking at Melisa and Scott mostly at Scott. "Hi mom." She said quietly. "Hi Steph." Melisa answered "Scott would you like to help with the bags." Asked his Aunt. Scott nodded and headed towards the back of the car as the younger McCall pulled out a backpack matching her scarf covered with imprints of wolves. Scott grabbed two of the heaviest bags back in the trunk with no problems. "Wow, Someones been working out." Stated his Aunt. "I've just been playing a lot of lacrosse." Scott told her with a small smile. "Hey Scott." Stephanie mutter hoping he wouldn't hear her. Of course he did with his wolf senses and he responded "Hey Steph, You want to come to your room?" He asked his grumpy werewolf mood fading. "Sure." She responded a faint smile on her face. She followed Scott up to a room that waited at the end of the hall. "Mom insisted not to change it for if you ever wanted to visit." Scott put the bags in the room "I need to change this, The pink walls don't really suit me anymore." Stephanie stated throwing her backpack on the bed with pink stripped comforters and neon yellow pillows. "I can help if you want." Scott said looking at his younger sister. She just shrugged and gave off a little attitude. "I'm gonna go get the rest of your bags." Scott replied to her attitude while turning around to go to the car. His phone chimed with a text from Stiles asking "Where are you, we're supposed to be researching at my house!?" Scott texted back quickly "My sister decided to pay a surprised visit when our dad had something out of country, Later." He kept walking down the hallway when he heard "Scott," He turned to see his sister standing in her doorway "Yeah?" He replied she then looked into his eyes "I missed you." Scott smiled "I missed you too."

After all the bags were inside Scott was getting ready to head over to Stiles's place when he heard Stephanie ask "Where are you going?" Scott forgot how she always acted like the big sister. She investigated everything he did. "I'm going to go hang out with Stiles. Why?" She stepped into his room and asked another question "Do you have a girlfriend?" Scott scoffed at his sister "Are you interrogating me?" The 15 year old girl didn't answer but then replied "No." Scott heard her heard beat spike "Liar." He said playfully hoping she wouldn't think it was weird, He didn't want her to know. She just stared him down "Fine, Yes I have a girlfriend." he answered she knowing he was vulnerable to his stare. "Ok." She secretly slipped his phone into her pocket. "Alright, Well i'll be back soon." Scott headed outside and began to walk to Stiles's house. About a minute after he left it started to pour. "I wonder if Scott is still walking to Stiles's house." Stephanie headed downstairs to her mother and asked "How far away is Stiles's house?" Melisa surprised by the question replied "About 15 minutes drive around 30 if you walk, Why?" She then looked at the door "That mean Scott's walking in the rain. What if he gets sick? What if he as an asthma attack!?" Stephanie began to panic "Stephanie calm down, Scott we'll be ok." Stephanie calmed down "It's Steph mom." She replied a small amount of attitude in her voice. Melisa scoffed and asked not thinking about how much Stiles disliked Steph as a kid "You want me to drive you there to see if Scott's ok?" Steph nodded and was already putting on her sweatshirt which had a large howling wolf on the back.

When they reached the Stalinski house Steph was thinking 'Ok, It's been around 25 minutes since Scott left.' Melisa pulled into the driveway and Scott heard it from inside he still soaked from just getting inside. "When is your dad getting home?" Scott looked over at Stiles who was looking up from his laptop "Like, 2 hours from now. Why?" Scott looked at Stiles's doorway "Then who's outside." Scott headed down the stair case and to the front door. He heard a loud knock on the door and opened it. Stiles coming down from the stairs saw the young girl looking Scott. 'Great she even is a tag along after 6 years.' Stiles thought as he headed over to the front door "Steph, Why are you here?" Scott asked confusion in his voice. She just stared at him, They weren't as close as they once were. "I don't know, I was worried you got an attack walking in the rain. Do you even have your inhaler?" Scott looked at Stiles then at his sister "I didn't get an attack and Stiles has an extra inhaler here in case anything happens." She nodded suspiciously and headed back into the car that Melisa was still sitting in. After they left got sighed in relief and looked back at Stiles. "Have you told her yet?" Stiles asked Scott shook his head and then added "And I don't want to. I don't want to shove her into this." Stiles then thought aloud "She's gonna find out will her detective act." Scott knew he was right, but wouldn't admit to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Author's note: Make sure to keep in mind this is my first ever published story. Also this is Between season 1 and right after season 2. Sorry if it's not your taste. Also I know this is weird to most people but I love it when my favorite charters are hurt or missing or anything like that so if you realize Scott getting his butt kicked or something keep that in mind. Also I usually hate the fics with Scott having a sister cause it's always kinda perverted and stuff and a lot of those are through the sisters eyes, So I made my own to satisfy myself and hopefully make people make more through Scott's eyes and without the sister or OC involved in the story. If I ever do something from season 4 or 5 ,since June is coming in 113 days, Allison will be added even though she is dead and Kira won't even be involved most en-likely. **_

Scott and Stiles were up in Stiles's room when John came home. He walked up to see a soaked Scott and Stiles researching something. Whatever It was he didn't want to know. "Hey dad, How was work?" Stiles asked trying to distract his father from what they were doing. "Hey Scott, How's your sister Melisa told me she came back today." Scott jumped up "Steph, Oh, I forgot she came back, Crap!" Scott grabbed his backpack from the floor and continued "I'll let you know !" Scott shouted already at the front door. "Bye Stiles!" Scott shouted getting a "See you Scott" in return. "So, What are you researching?" asked regret already in his voice. "Just, Stuff, for school." Stiles answered, John didn't believe him, Honestly he never really did but he didn't really want to know so he just went on with the day. Stiles sighed then getting a text from Scott. "Do you think I should tell Stephanie?" He read aloud confusion in his voice. Stephanie was sitting on her pink striped bed waiting for the reply with Scott's phone in her hands and her door shut just in case Scott came home. "Nice try Stephanie, Scott was pretty set on not telling you?" She read aloud getting a slight sense of anger over a large flow are sadness before she got another text "Stephanie i'm joking, Scott's still here so give him his phone back he's coming home now." The emotions Steph was feeling went away and she sighed putting her phone on her side table "Darn it!" She yelled into her pillow. "I know he's hiding something, I could always tell when he was when we were kids. Maybe my brother sense is just broken." She sat on her bed thinking to herself when someone knocked on her door. She opened and saw Scott. She handed him his phone and saw the texts and continued the cover up "Thanks, Steph you coming down for dinner? Mom said she hasn't really seen you since I left." She nodded and then looked at Scott "Are you mad at me for taking your phone?" Scott came in and Sat next to his ,One year, Younger sister "No, It's not like you texted Allison." she looked at him "Yes, Allison's my girlfriend." Scott responded knowing she was about to ask. "I'm sorry Scott, It just feel different now. I used to be able to read you like a book and now, I just. I feel like I don't know you anymore." Scott understood what she was feeling mostly because he doesn't feel like he knows anything about her other then her gender and name. "Well when you come down for dinner in a couple minutes, We can get to re-know each other." Steph gave a small smile "Alright." Scott got off her bed and before he left "You really do need to redecorate this room." He heard Steph give a small giggle when he walked into his room. When he walked into his room Derek was in the corner "Who is that!?" Derek yelled quietly, Derek scared the shit out of Scott. He shut his door and replied "She's my little sister." Scott replied "Does she know?" Derek asked his voice stern as he walked closer to Scott. "No, and she isn't going to. I don't wanna drag her into this." Derek scoffed "She's protective of you, She's gonna find out." Derek left within the blink of an eye and Scott flopped down on his bed and sighed. A couple minutes of Scott deep in thought he got a knock on the door. It was time for dinner.

_** Author's Note: Sorry for the short amount in the chapters so far i'm gonna make them larger from now on thanks for that one review I am a banana, I am just gonna to post this story since my mom continues to tell me to post them even though I have never let someone read my stories so I am just trying this let me now if you want me to make other stories **_


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's your favorite color?" Scott asked Steph like it was a pop quiz "Navy Blue." She replied then asked "What's your favorite animal?" Scott thought about it and realized he didn't have one so he just replied "Wolf." He figured if he had a favorite animal it should have a connection to him. "Mine too!" Steph exclaimed happy that they had something in common. "What is your favorite movie?" She sat there thinking for a couple seconds then responded "Twilight." She knew what Scott was thinking "Not because it's good because it's really fun to make fun of." Scott smiled at why it was her favorite. "What's your favorite... Supernatural creature!?" Scott paused he sighed "Anything but a werewolf." She was confused "Why? If you like wolves shouldn't you like werewolves?" Scott came up with an excuse "I don't know if I ever told you this, but they scared me half to death when I was younger, I actually got an attack because of it." She gasped "You never told me that, Wow. Well next question?" Scott thought about and then asked "If you could be anything, What would it be?" She answered quickly "You, I would love to know how your brain works and what and how you think about me. Then if you had any, I would know your secrets." Scott chuckled at her answer "You remind me so much of Stiles sometimes. He's always looking out for me and asking me questions making sure he knows every detail of my life." She smiled knowing how much Scott liked Stiles, In a friend way of course!"

After a million questions, Melisa told them to go to bed. They realized they had been sitting there talking about each other for 3 hours and Steph had to go to School with Scott tomorrow. "Night Scott." She said when he opened the door to his room. "Night." He responded with a yawn causing her to yawn which made them both smile. Their doors shut in unison and Steph headed over to her bed and thought 'I wonder if Scott will stop by the hardware Store with me.' She yawned again and pulled out some PJ's. She slipped on her black and blue plaid shorts and a black tank-top. She pulled up her dark brown straight hair and then pulled herself under the covers of her bed. She looked out her window at the almost full moon before dozing off to sleep.

Scott and Steph's alarms were blaring, Scott couldn't sleep through it because of his hearing. After he turned his off he heard Steph's keep going so he got up still in his underwear and knocked on her door "Steph! Come on get dressed we have school soon." He heard her groan which meant she was getting up so he headed into his room shut the door and began getting dressed. After 5 minutes of getting dressed. Scott headed into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He didn't know why he did this but he also brushed his fangs. His teeth turned into canines and he brushed them as well. After he finished he forgot to turn them back and walked out of his room. Steph saw him and asked "Here's a question, What do you want for breakfast?"Scott realized his fangs were out and before she the chance to turn around he pulled them back. Scott smiled and opened a cabinet in the kitchen and revealed bacon his mother cooks before she leaves for work. Steph smiled and grabbed a couple slices of the bacon before grabbing her backpack and heading outside Scott following, But with more bacon. They both saw Stiles pull up in his faded blue jeep. They both climbed into the car Scott taking the passenger seat and Steph sitting in the back. Stiles pulled quickly out of the driveway and headed towards Beacon Hills High school. When they got there Scott asked "You know your way to your classes?" She nodded "Alright see you after school." Scott and Stiles headed inside and Steph followed after. After the bell had rang Steph was looking for her classroom. Allison walked in and saw Steph looking around "You need help?" She asked walking closer to her through the hell. Steph liked Allison's style "Yeah, Nice boots by the way." Allison smiled and looked down at her black boots with their girly touch of buckles "Thanks, So what's your class?" Steph looked at a paper in her hands and announced " Biology." Allison then escorted her to the classroom. "Are you Scott's girlfriend?" Steph asked as they walked to the classroom "Yeah, You know him?" Steph and Allison turned a corner "Yeah, He's my brother." She replied almost shocking Allison. "I never knew he had a sister, But I haven't known him as long as Stiles." Allison replied to the news she had received. "I might see you after school..." She dragged out the end of school as if asked for her name "Stephanie, You can call me Steph." Allison waved goodbye as the girl walked into her class. When the door opened to the classroom all the kids there looked at her. "Are you Stephanie McCall?" The teacher asked and she nodded "Alright class! This is our new student, Stephanie McCall. Would you like to share something about yourself." Stephanie heard murmurs about her being related to Scott "I'm a huge fan of wolves." Steph mumbled wondering why they were talking about Scott, Was he the school weirdo. She didn't care either way. She took her seat pulled out her textbook and waited for after school so she could see Scott's lacrosse practice.

Steph headed out to the lacrosse field, She was excited to see her brother play because theough out the day all the questioned she was asked were about her being related to the captain of the lacrosse team. She sat on the bench and then realized Allison was coming to sit next to her. "Hey." Allison sat next to her

"Hey, Have you seen Scott play before?" Steph asked curiously keeping her eyes on the field waiting for the players. "Yeah, He's really good." Allison continued "When I first came here I came to see the first practice of the year and Scott was amazing." Steph was surprised by this "Has he had any attacks on the field?" She asked her eyes straying from the field and to Allison "Attacks? What kind of attacks?" Allison asked not knowing him before he was a wolf. "Asthma, He had severe asthma he has ever since we were really young." Steph was gonna do some investigating, She was way to determined to let this slide. When she was about to ask another question Allison interrupted "Here comes Scott." They both waved Scott waved back before getting into position. Steph would find out what Scott was hiding, and she was hoping it would be soon.

After practice Scott and Steph were walking home "Hey, Can we stop by the hardware store I really need to re-decorate." Scott smiled and they changed course for the hardware store. When they got there Steph realized there was a whole section for wolves. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she walked over to the section. Scott gave a small laugh and followed her over there "So you got any ideas of how you want your room?" Scott asked. She smiled and replied "Wolves."

About three hours after sitting at the hardware store they got everything they needed to make her room the way she wanted it. They headed home Steph trying to pry Scott open and tell her his secrets. He realized what she was doing and never gave away important information. When they got home Steph headed into her room making sure Scott didn't follow her in "Alright, I'm gonna see what I can do then you can come in and tell me what you think." Scott then replied "Alright, If you need help i'll be in my room." She smiled and shut the door as he began to walk away. She pulled out black and navy blue paint and a lot of wolf posters and imprints for her walls. She grabbed a pencil and sketched two wolves howling together. She made one larger then the other and she smiled at the finished product she was prepared to make an amazing mural of her and Scott as wolves. She grabbed the largest paintbrush they had and began painting her north and south walls pitch black. She got half way through the south wall when she got a knock on the door. Her mom wasn't home and Scott was still in his room. "Who's there?" She asked the knock just got louder and she back away from the door, Who was there?


	4. Chapter 4

The knocking got louder as Steph began to freak out "Scott!?" She called hoping it was just him but she got no reply

"Open the door young lady!" She heard Melisa say her voice hoarse. Steph took a deep breath and opened the door. "Sorry mom, You scared me." Melisa apologized for scaring her then realized she was decorating.

"What do you need mom?" Steph asked with extreme attitude "I just wanted to know what you were doing." Melisa replied looking at the colors she chose. "Mom can you go now, I'm busy." Steph snapped at her mother. "Ok, Can you talk to Scott his doors shut and he won't let me in."

Steph knocked on Scott's door and got a "What do you want?" Scott sounded angry.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?" Steph asked hoping he would open the door. "Just go away Steph." Scott replied "Scott are you ok?" Steph asked again trying to get him to answer "Steph just go away." Scott was trying not to yell at her. The full moon was tonight and his werewolf mood was acting up again. "Scott?" Ste muttered "I'm serious, go finish your room!" he shouted. He tore Steph into pieces right then, but she knew he didn't mean to so she just went to her room and continued painting.

Scott was upset with himself for yelling at Steph when he got a text from Stiles "Dude, where are we locking you up tonight?" Scott didn't know how to answer without being a jerk,even though he couldn't tell if he was or not right now.

"I don't know Stiles, You always have the plan. I'm in the dark here." He replied hoping it wasn't a smart-ass answer.

"Point taken..." Was what he got in reply. "Just meet me at my house we'll come up with something. What are you gonna do about the tag along?" another text from Stiles came in. "She seems to like Allison, Maybe I can get them to hang out." Scott replied, Stiles was relieved his friend wasn't in toatal moon mode or else he would be yelling at him right now. "Alright, just set it up soon night's gonna be here in 4 hours." Scott sighed and opened his door. Steph heard his door open and quickly did the same. Scott saw her and smiled she smiled while thinking 'weird mood changes, What the hell is going on with you Scott?'

"Hey is it ok if you and Allison hang out today?" Scott asked looking at Steph and sneaking a peak of her room. "No peeking." She shut her door and then answered "Yeah, She seems nice. I wanna make sure she won't break you." She smiled and Scott chuckled "Good, I'll text her. I'm gonna be out tonight with Stiles I probably won't be back will morning." She just nodded as Scott pulled out his phone.

"Hey Allison, Can you come and hang with Steph tonight she doesn't know and I don't want her getting to suspicious." Scott quickly got a reply "Yeah sure, I'll be over in an hour so you have time to grab anything you need. Do you need anything from here?"

"No, Hurry. I have to leave soon." Allison grabbed her backpack filled with homework and headed over to the McCall residence.

She knocked on the door and Steph answered "Scott just left, come on in?" She stepped to the side and let the older girl come inside. "So do you wanna help me decorate my room?" Steph asked as Allison set down her bag "Sure, Sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?"

"I've already got the materials and I have started painting. Come on you can help." They both headed upstairs and into her room. "Here take this." Steph handed Allison another large paint brush and the navy blue paint.

Allison started painting the east and west walls of the room and then heard Steph ask "So, you really like Scott huh?" Allison blushed and then replied "Yeah, I do." Steph was happy to know she really cared for Scott. She could tell because she blushed.

"You know it seems like Scott would do anything for you. He thinks your the most amazing girl he could ever date." Steph told her and Allison quickly looked at her "Yeah, We were talking at dinner 2 days ago and a lot of the answers to the questions were you." Allison blushed again.

Once they finished the walls they started to paint the furniture a metallic grey color. "I bet Scott would do anything for you to." Allison stated looking at Steph. Steph smiled "I know he would, He's very protective these days, It's like he's a wolf sometimes." Allison then realized that she was getting closer to Scott's secret "He's just protective of his loved ones. He wouldn't let anything happen to them. That includes us."

Steph smiled at her answer and moved on to paint the bed frame. She had to move the mattress or else she would've got paint on it.

Stiles had Scott chained in his garage. Scott was starting to change and Stiles got inside his fathers car and locked the doors encase Scott got out he wanted to be there.

"Stiles, get out." Scott muttered in a thundering voice as his eyes started to flicker gold. "I'm just gonna be in the car Scott, You can make it through this. Just think of Allison and Steph hanging out together." Scott's eyes flickered back to that brown Kate loved so much. Stiles sighed and Scott took a deep breath "Stiles, I think. I think i'm good." Stiles got out of the car and unchained Scott.

"Alright good, you think you could go home without freaking Steph out are something." Stiles asked, Scott nodded out of breath. "Alright good, I'll drive you there." Scott and Stiles hopped in his faded Jeep and headed to Scott's house.

Allison and Steph were pulling a rug over the dark wood floor. A cyan blue howling wolf head was on the rug that was black and shaggy. "If Scott were a wolf what color would his fur be?" Steph asked and Allison replied "Go with his hair color, Dark brown." Steph took a small art pallet and mixed a light brown with black till it made Scott's hair color.

She painted in the larger wolf on her two wolf sketch "What color should his eyes be?" Allison responded "Go with a Goldish Yellow." Steph continued to paint and colored in the eyes of the large wolf. She then colored in her wolf a lighter brown and with brown eyes like her own.

Allison heard a car pull into the driveway. "That's not my mom's car." Steph stated after dying her painting. "It's Stiles and Scott." Allison quickly thought 'He's in control.'

Scott headed inside and Stiles followed in after him "Hey Scott!" He heard Steph call from upstairs. He slowly and carefully headed up the stairs. He saw Allison smiling "Come on, Her room looks amazing." Scott smiled back at Allison. Steph wrote on top of the large wolf in the Gold-Yellow she used for Scott's eyes to write his name and then wrote "Me" above the smaller light brown wolf with the light brown used as her fur color.

"Tada!" Steph exclaimed Scott looked around. The north and south wall were black and the west and east walls were navy blue. Her furniture was a metallic grey her northern wall with her bed against it had the same wolf on it as her rug with a nice cyan blue color. Her room was so amazing 'It suits her now.' He thought to himself then he saw the mural.

"You like it Scott?" Steph asked. Scott looked at her a smile on his face "I think it looks amazing, It suits you now." Steph smiled and hugged Scott. "Did you make the mural all on your own?" Scott asked then Steph looked up at him "Yeah, Allison helped with your color pallet though."

Steph sat on her new comforters. They were black and her pillows were fury and navy blue and brown. She was happy with what her and Allison had completed. She never wanted to leave this room.

"Thanks for staying with her Allison." Scott said as Allison got a call from her dad telling her to come home "It was no problem, She really loves you." She smiled and gave him a short kiss "I love you too." Scott looked at her with a smile "I love you more." Allison waved and Scott waved back.

"You really do like her, Huh?" Steph asked from behind Scott "Yeah. I do, Why?" Scott replied. "Cause." She answered. Scott headed upstairs and Steph followed "So what do you wanna do? I haven't seen you in two hours and i'm determined to do something with you." Steph asked Scott following him in his room.

"I don't know, Were alone in the house. Wanna watch a horror movie?" Steph looked at him and answered "Will you protect if i'm scared?" Scott could tell this was a serious question "Forever and Always Steph." He answered making her smile.

Scott slipped in scream 4 because he knew that jump scares always got her. It entertained him to see her jump, He never knew why. It just did.

"You ready?" Scott asked Steph looked up at him "Yep." She replied. He pushed play and sat back on the couch and enjoyed the beginning of the movie. The first jump scare in the movie caused her to jump and Scott gave a small laugh "Hey!" She looked up at him "I said I would protect you, I didn't say I wouldn't laugh at you." Steph playfully punched him in the arm. It accually hurt. "Ow, Mom Steph hit me." Scott replied also in a playful manor.

As they movie wrapped up Steph stated "What a bitch! I can't believe someone could that much of an attention whore." Scott laughed at her choice of words "Well it happens, It also happens for an individual to get power." Steph wasn't concerned on why he brought this up she was to sucked into the movie.

After the movie was over they sat on the couch and talked about how bad some people were at acting. They both laughed when they brought up the same subject. "It was kinda a bad horror movie." Steph announced. Scott agreed and they both laughed it off when they're mom came in.

"Hey you two." She said closing the front door "What's going on?" They looked at each other then back at her "We watched a horror movie." They both responded in unison. Melisa smiled and looked at them "Well you two are getting close again. That's good."

They looked at her and Steph smiled, Scott smiled back while thinking 'Should I tell her, If I do what would she think of me?'

"Mom, Can I talk to you?" Scott asked and she nodded pretty sure she knew the question.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom..." Scott began, but Melisa cut him off quickly "Tell her only if you think it's right." Scott answered his question and he didn't know how to respond.

"Mom, I don't know how to tell her. You found out after I got shot and you didn't talk to me for weeks! How am I supposed to tell someone who hasn't seen me in 6 years that I was turned into a monster?"

Melisa saw the frustration on his expression and answered "Your not a monster Scott, Your a werewolf. The choices you make is what makes you a monster. Peter Hale is a monster, You your a werewolf." Her words made Scott feel so much better.

Steph was just around the corner trying to hear what they were saying. 'Come on...' Before she could finish her thought she heard kinda break down. "She'll hate me." She heard Scott mumble and then Melisa respond "No, She won't I don't."

Scott opened the door and headed upstairs not even thinking about Steph at the time. "Scott?" He heard Steph's voice at the doorway to his room. "Yeah?" He responded his head still in his pillow.

"What did you and mom take about?" She asked careful not to step into his room since she had realized he was more territorial. "It was nothing, Don't worry about ok. We have school tomorrow so, Just go to bed." Steph didn't want to agree, but he was right. It was late and they had School.

Steph grabbed her PJ's and slipped them on. She headed into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and sat on her bed. 'I wonder what Scott's hiding.' She laid back into her bed and went into deep thought.

'Is Scott ok?' Kept running through her head. 'If he's not will he be ok?' She kept thinking and thinking. Soon enough she realized the sun was coming up. She was so tired when her alarm went off she almost through against the wall.

"Steph, Are you ok?" She heard Scott ask as she headed down the stairs. "Yeah, just tired." she responded then mumbled under her breath "and mad at you." For once Scott didn't catch what she said headed on with the day.

It felt like Steph was ignoring him. When he did see her she didn't talk to him. What was happening!? When they got home after a whole day of him being ignored he asked her on the way home "Have you been ignoring me?"

"No, Why would you think that." She answered sarcastically "Yes dumb ass, I heard you and mom talking what the hell aren't you telling me?!" She began to raise her voice.

"I have the right to keep secrets Steph! I don't have to tell you everything I never did, I chose to and I see now that was a mistake." Steph just looked at him "I don't have to be here you know, I could have stayed with Aunt Linda but I wanted to come here. I missed you, That was the mistake." Scott was about to answer but suddenly, He actually had an attack!? "Scott?" Steph asked after hearing him begin to breath funny. He fell onto the pavement he couldn't breath "Oh my god, Scott!" She began to panic not thinking that Scott kept an inhaler in his backpack. "Back... Pack..." Scott wheezed then Steph remembered.

She grabbed his backpack from off his back and looked through the bigger pockets. She saw a smaller one on the front of the backpack and opened it finding an inhaler. She quickly shoved it in Scott's mouth and helped him breath afterwards. "Scott, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" A tear from her cheek as she waited for his response. She helped him off the pavement and realized nighttime was coming. He answered "Yeah, I'm, Ok." She was relieved he was ok "Alright, You wanna go home?" Scott nodded a small wheeze still in his voice.

One thought was going through his head 'What the hell just happened to me?' they continued to wonder home. By the time they got there night had fallen. "Scott i'm so sorry." Steph once again apologized "It's ok, You were just mad, It's not your fault." She didn't want to agree but she did cause she knew he was right.

"Mom, You home?" He got no response "Mom, I thought your shift ended at 7 it's 9!?" He called into the empty house. "Mom?" Steph muttered behind where he had shoved her. "Mom?" Scott asked his voice echoing through the nothingness. "Steph, call mom and stay right behind me."

Before Scott even took a step inside their mother came down "What you two, Can't a hard working mother get some sleep?" They both sighed happy to know their mom was ok "Scott had an attack!" Steph blurted out having to get it off her chest. "What! I thought..." She stopped "Are you ok?" She continued. Scott nodded giving his sister a dirty look. "Sorry." She whispered to him.

They all headed upstairs into their rooms. Scott flopped onto his bed and so did Melisa, But Steph once again stayed up thinking, Thinking about Scott's secret.

_**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was short, I was trying to make it longer but ended up messing around to much so i decided I would make this one short and try and make chapter six longer. I'm most likely working on chapter six now so don't worry about me taking forever to update even though it's Sunday and Monday is tomorrow and I have school. DARN YOU SCHOOL! So posting will most likely be slower considering my laptop is broken and the computer I use is the one my brother uses for school. I'm just weird. I wanna finish chapter six before I am forced to go to my room and "sleep". Sleep being sit in my room and be weird by watching youtube and other things. Or reading other fanfictions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Steph was up late. Her mind was in an alternate universe where everything was on pause and everything and everyone was focused on Scott and his secrets. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She fell asleep during one of the worst thoughts 'Is gonna die?'

In her dreams she was having horrible nightmares. She saw Scott hurt and alone. His side torn open and his blood everywhere. She woke up screaming Scott running in to her side.

"Are you ok?" His voice made her happy. "I'm just having nightmares." she looked up at Scott's symphaletic face "Are you, Are you ok?"

He wondered why she asked when it hit him, She's having nightmares about him "I'm fine." He responded

She smiled at him and they both heard they're alarms go off in sync. "Alright get dressed, We have school in thirty." Scott jumped up off her bed and headed into his room.

Once again they arrived at school Scott and Stiles headed to 's class and Steph headed to 's.

"Welcome back , Would you like to show our newest student around?" asked Steph.

Steph looked up to see a young red headed girl standing there. "Yeah, Sure." The red headed girl sat next to Steph and said "Those boots are absolutely killer." Steph smiled "Thanks, My dad bought them for me when we were in New York." The new girl smiled at her "You remind me of someone one of my newest friends told my about, Scott. Scott McCall. You know him?" Steph then nodded "He's my older brother." She replied.

Scott was in his last period, He hated science it was his worst subject. It bored him, It stated the obvious and went against his werewolf logic. Especially when his teacher would go on and on about how mythology had the word myth in it for a reason.

The bell rang and Scott ran for the door when, " , Can we talk for a second?" Scott paused "I can't sir, My little sisters needs me to walk her home today, I don't have practice."

"Alright we can talk on Monday." the teacher stated grabbing his bag and passing Scott.

Finally Scott could go home and take a break from school. It took away from his free time even more since most of the time he's worrying about supernatural things happening to normal people.

"Hey Scott ready to go?" Steph asked the red head at her side "Yeah, Who's your friend?" He asked slinging his back pack over his shoulder. "She's another new student, She reminds me of whoever she is. Stiles's crush?" Scott knew who she meant "Lydia." He corrected her "Yep." Steph smiled. "Her name is Amber."

Scott walked Steph and her new found friend to their house. They all headed inside and Scott headed up into his room. Steph and Amber headed into her room. "Nice colors." Amber stated then saw the mural "Wow, That's really good. Do you and Scott both like wolves?" She asked. Steph nodded "Yeah."

Scott sat on his bed and texted Stiles "Anything knew?" Stiles quickly responded "Nothing, You got plans?" Scott looked out his door and down the hall to see Steph and Amber laughing "Nope." He texted back

Stiles was there in a matter of minutes. "Hey dude." Stiles headed into Scott's room and saw him on his computer.

"Hey, Got anything you wanna check out before we go do something normal?" Stiles had nothing on his mind. "Well..." Stiles started and then continued "We might wanna go check in with Lydia and Allison." Scott looked at him "Why, What's going on?" Stiles just looked at him for a couple minutes "Well nothing really, I just wanna make sure they're ok. Allison and Lydia went into the woods after school so Allison could try out some new arrow heads."

Before they even realized it they were in the woods, Scott tracking Allison's scent since he knew it pretty well.

"She's over here." Scott stated. They headed over to a the scent. When they got there Allison was testing a flashbolt. Scott and Stiles were hiking up a small hill and when they reached the top the flashbolt hit a tree and Scott was blinded right then and there. He fell down the small hill. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Scott!" Allison exclaimed running over to him Lydia and Stiles following. Scott blinked a couple times and the dots in his vision disappeared. "Nope, My fault should've told you we were coming." Scott replied Standing up.

Allison packed up her arrows and her bow "Well, We just finished here." Lydia and Allison looked at each other and then at the boys. "You guys wanna do something?" Allison asked. "Uh, Yeah sure like what?" Stiles asked "Maybe just a movie at Scott's?" Lydia suggested. They all agreed and headed on towards Scott's house.

When they got there Allison and Lydia were looking for a good movie, Scott and Stiles headed up to his room to see if they could find Stiles phone, Which he miss placed some how right when they got there.

"Do you know why all of them are here?" Amber asked looking at Steph. Steph just shook her head hoping she could figure it out 'Maybe Allison and Lydia know Scott's secret. Lydia doesn't know I don't know does she?"

Scott headed out of his room and downstairs and Stiles followed after with his phone in his hand.

Lydia and Allison had picked a movie and everyone personally love it. They slid in the movie and Allison and Scott sat next to each other. Lydia sat next to Stiles but of course not as close as Scott and Allison were.

Steph secretly snuck into Scott's room. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Amber asked. "Scott's hiding something from me, I want to know what." She opened a drawer in his desk and found 3 pictures the last one torn off. In each picture Scott's eyes had a weird lens flare on them.

Steph stuffed the pictures in her pocket and continued looking through that drawer. She didn't find anything so she took the pictures and started to investigate.

The movie was over and Allison Lydia Stiles and Amber had all left and Melisa had come home. "Hey mom, How was work?" Scott asked taking out the movie and putting it back. "It was good, How's school?" Scott just answered with "Good." Melisa was wondering why he was asking her these questions.

Scott went up to his room and thought about being an omega being so close to an alpha. He looked at the moon out of his window and saw the amazing glow of the lunar figure. Scott sat in his room for 3 hours just thinking of how he was an omega. He couldn't figure out if he liked being a lone wolf or a pack wolf better. When he was in Derek's pack he didn't feel any different and he didn't really care.

He dozed off a little after midnight. Around an hour later he heard a howl in the distance. He shot straight up his eyes flashing yellow. He shook his head thinking it was nothing because it didn't sound like any of the wolves he knew.

The howl happened again and Scott once again woke up. He just thought 'Who is that?" He could really think as the howl went off again he mumbled to himself "Who is that?"

He got out of bed got dressed and headed out into the woods behind his house. He was gonna find this wolf and warn them this was Hale territory so Derek wouldn't kill them or turn them into a killer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ummmm, Heeey. We good, Since you know, I lft you hanging for soooo long. **

**Excuses: **

**I forgot this account**

**I made a new account and was focused on that so if you wanna check that out it's under Richard-Grayson-Wayne**

**Forgot the password for this account and I didn't wanna reset it cause I didn't know how much work it could be even though it was kinda simple but it giving you a random password is so rude. **

**That's all I got so I hope this is what you wanted and will satisfy you since I don't know if my writing is better worse, longer or shorter. I don't know! So just enjoy._**

Scott was following the dull scent of the wolf. At least, he hoped the wolf. He wasn't exactly perfect at this yet.

Little did he know Steph saw him leaving and was currently following him.

He sniffed the air and Steph gave him a strange look. A strange roar like noise came from the woods around them and Scott screamed his hands flying to his ears, he fell to his knees still screaming hands pressing hard against his skull trying to stop the sound from hurting him anymore.

Steph gasps and ran forwards not caring that Scott noticed her. "Scott! Oh my god, what's happening?" She screamed freaking out. The roar thing stopped and Scott looked light headed, he fell forward onto Steph and groaned in pain.

"Scott! Please, be ok!" She screamed at him and he pushed himself off of Steph and got up, his knees buckling.

His eyes widened and he shoved Steph behind him "You shouldn't have followed me! What were you thinking!" He screamed trying to keep his wolf senses undercontrol.

She opened her mouth to respond but a black shadow whooshed infront of them running in the trees, circling them. She screamed and Scott looked her in the eyes and told her to climb up the tree behind them.

She looked at him like he was crazy, which to her he was right now, and screamed at him "I am _not_ leaving you down here with that.. that thing!"

Scott's eyes soon filled with tears as he found the only way to get her away from him and that "thing". Tears soon dripped off his chin as he looked at his sister who looked back at him with pure terror in her eyes.

She screamed bloody murder and back away from her big brother. The shadow like creature seemed to appear out of no where, said creature stood behind Steph and Scott realized it looked like Peter in his alpha form. The monster rose one of it's hand like paws and swung at Steph slashing across her back "No!" Scott screamed as loud as he could.

Her scream of white hot pain made the tears in Scott's eyes flow faster. The shadow once again disappeared and Scott reached for Steph who weakly pushed herself away. "Your," she coughed blood splattering across the leaves on the forest floor "Your a m-monster." Those were her last words as she dropped lifeless to the floor her brown eyes glossing over as blood pour from her wound, trickling out of her mouth. _

Scott awoke with a scream shooting into a sitting position, his scream quickly turning into a howl of complete dispair. He looked down and realized he was in his bed. Steph burst into the room Melisa following her into the room they saw Scott sitting in his chair next to the window wearing PJs ,which consisted of dark blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt, and staring out the window and at the moon.

"What was that noise?" Steph asked and Melisa walked up to Scott and put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, Are you okay?" she asked and Scott shook his head and lauched himself into his mother's arms and hugged her "Y-You were wrong m-mom." He whispered but both girls heard him.

Steph gasped as she saw the tears streaming down Scott's face. "What was I wrong about baby?" Melisa asked and Scott sobbed "I am a monster." he whispered. "Scott don't say that it was just a dream honey." Melisa comforted hopping her son didn't mean what he said.

"But it could happen! What if I lost control!" He screamed forgetting Steph was there.

"Scott?" Steph asked and he looked up at her his brown eyes stilled filled with tears that continuiously fell down his face. "What are you talking about?" Melisa looked at Scott who just squeezed her and didn't respond shoving his face into the crook of her neck as tears streamed down his face.

"Scott, It was a dream. I promise. Whatever it was couldn't happen in real life." Melisa stated covering up for Scott's mistake. Scott catching on quickly sniffled and nodded "Your right, I'm sorry for over reacting and for waking you two." He looked out at the moon and took a deep breath. It may not be a full moon but the moon always felt great, accept when your fighting with the wolf inside for control on the full moon.

"No need to apoligise Scott." Melisa said and he heard the hidden message: 'We'll talk later honey, it's okay.'

He smiled and nodded wiping the tears off of his face. Steph looked at Scott "What was that noise?" She asked and Scott and Melisa played dumb and looked at her with looks of confusion "What noise? All I heard was Scott scream." Melisa said and Scott just looked confused.

Steph shrugged "It was probably nothing," She yawned "I'm heading back to bed." as she said this she made her way to the door leaving the room and heading back to her own.

After Scott was sure she was asleep he started getting dressed. "What are you doing?" she asked and he quickly responded "Leaving."

"Where are you going?" he huffed angry at himself for even being capable of doing what he just dreamed "Stiles' house." he responded pulling on his shoes and grabbing his phone and dialing Derek's number knowing he heard his howl. "Scott? What the hell just happened?" Derek growled and Scott took a deep breath hands shaking and his whole body covered in sweat "Y-Yeah Derek I'm fine. Bad dream." Derek growled "Liar, You are not fine! What the hell just happened?" Derek asked again and Scott sighed "I told it, bad dream. It had Peter and ,my sister and it was bad,okay if you want to counsil me, do it later." Before Derek could say anything Scott hung up and called Stiles.

Melisa knowing she couldn't stop him just looked on with a sad exxpression before heading back to bed.

Stiles answered the phone and quickly began wishper yelling at Scott "Dude what the hell! Why are you calling me at 2 o' clock in the-" Scott was quick to cut him off "Stiles," Scott began his voice cracking "I'm uh, I'm coming over."

"Dude are you okay?" Stiles asked done ranting now realizing something was wrong. "No, B-Bad dream and I can't talk about it with Steph here." his voice cracked when he spoke his sister's name. He covered his mouth with his hand as a sob escaped him, Stiles hearing this quickly responded "Alright dude, I'll be waiting downstairs okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there soon." Scott answer and grabbed the keys to the car. He started the car unaware of the 16 year old girl looking at him through his window.

Tears were streaming down his face as he put his head in his hands and thought about the dream, could he really do something like that? A couple moments later he heard footsteps approaching the car and looked up to see Steph walking towards the car. He was quick to lock the doors and wipe away the tears he felt stupid for even letting fall.

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes and just thought over what his mother said. He now thought she was lying. He is a monster, He is capable of killing people. So what he hasn't yet, he could and that's what scared him! He heard Steph knocking on the car window but he didn't look. He couldn't look at her without seeing the fear he saw on her face in his dream.

He just sat there in thought and Steph looked at him through the window, tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her brother tear himself apart over a stupid dream.

She wished she could help him, but Scott seemed to scared, it was like if he got close enough to her he would hurt her and she hated seeing him like this.

"Scott please let me in?" She begged knowing he could hear her.

He grabbed the wheel and pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards Stiles' house leaving Steph in the driveway. A single tear fell from her eye but then her sadness was replaced with anger and she wipped away that stupid tear and stomped up to her room where she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! So, I'm trying to post has much as a I can since school's coming soon and my B-day is on the first friday of school. I need to, more like have to blech, go clothes shopping with my mom but jokes on her, I'm going Allison style. I want you guys to have something to tide you over while I'm forced to clean my room and wear pants. Stupid pants. Anywho: I just wanna make sure I have enough out to make you happy and wait for an update but I promise it will never take as long as it did to get chapter 7 up. Then I have to post on my other account and see if any of those people wanna read about Teen Wolf so they have things to tide them over. It's a long complicated process that will never be pressed into one account but into many because it's just how I organize things with my fandoms. I almost forgot about my other account, well not really just been more focused on posting here latly. THIS IS DIFFICULT! _**

Scott was driving over to Stiles' place. He wasn't sure he really wanted to talk to him. He just wanted to be out of his house. He was also pretty sure Stiles' didn't expect him to show up. He was greatful for that, he did what any wolf would do (A/N: or me, no more of these.) and ran into the woods. It was calming and the scents made him feel better.

He wasn't expecting them to cause his dream was in the woods, either way he was glad he could do this. Run around in the woods for hours and bask in the moonlight. Sure he never asked for this, and he would totally give it up for reason, but he has accepted this. He was learning to like what he is, sometimes he wanted nothing more then to be normal again. To be 100% human. Other times, like now, with the wind in his hair and the smell of the damp earth (A/N: Favortie smell there, damn it! I said no more!) he wouldn't give this up for anything.

Scott let his eyes glow at the complete state of bliss he slipped into. His teeth became canines and his nails claws but that's as far as he let it go. He didn't have this under complete control and could easily slip into full wolf mode. Derek told him once he could handle a full moon he had mastered his wolf, he was in complete control. He hopes he's close to that.

A shadow flew by infront of his and he stopped looking around, he nose didn't pick up a scent and he heard nothing but his own racing heartbeat and quick breathing. He brushed it off as his dream haunting him. Little did he know, something was running to his home, and it was getting there fast. _

**Quick A/N: OMG Teen Wolf episode just watched it sense I watch it on it's premere every chance I get which is like, everytime. So spoilers if you haven't watched season 5 episode 8: OMG yes Kira is gone! I know she meant everything to my baby since Allison was gone and he couldn't loose Kira too, though the love will never, **_**never**_** be as strong as it was when he was will my other baby. I guess hse's my only female baby... EITHER WAY! To me Kira was just Allison's replacment and she doesn't come close to filling the gape. Never will, never had. I hope Scott knows this, she just can't fill the gape that was is soul mate. SO HA! TAKE THAT KIRA YOU CAN'T REPLACE MY BABY NUH HUH! **

Clears throat and chuckles awkwardly **Back to the story.. _**

Steph was sitting alone at home she just woke up to the violent slamming of the front door. Her mother too, had just woken up from the loud noise. Steph groaned 'Wow Scott, way to be a complete douche.' she thought to herself and then she heard her mother run over to her door, she quickly opened the door to her bedroom and shut it behind her shoving a chair right under the knob.

She sat up quickly looking at her mother who was fumbling with her phone struggling to keep her breathing under control. "Mom?" she asked tired "What's going on?"

Melissa (A/N: I learned that's how to spell it lately) looked at her daughter before shushing her and holding her phone to her ear. The phone ringed and ringed and ringed and soon she heard the voice she wished was standing with her in that room. "This is Scott McCall Sorry I couldn't talk, I'll call ya back." with that a loud beep echoed in the room and Melissa cursed.

She dialed again and this time he picked up before the phone could even ring once "Mom what it is?" Scott's voice asked and Melissa sighed and tried to explain it without hinting something to Steph who was looking really scared noww knowing it wasn't Scott downstairs.

"Scott, Honey, There's," she paused thinking "there's a _monster_ in the house." She heard a small whimper escape Scott before he swallowed his emotions, before she could explain he responded "I'll be right over." he said hanging up imediatly after. She sighed guilt welling up inside her, Scott knew what she meant she knew that, but he was still the same speicies as that monster she spoke of, so she understood why it hurt.

A lound crash sounded downstairs and soon after that there was clawing on door. The keeping whatever was out there out for the time being. Steph was panicking, silently so was Melissa.

The door burst open the chair breaking sending splinters everywhere. Melissa sheilded her child the best she could from the small explosition of sharp wooden objects. The looked over to the door and saw a creature, a werewolf, looking at them a fanged smile on the male's face as he stepping into the room his boots snapped the chair he shattered even more.

The man was fully transformed his eyes a peircing electric blue. He growled, a deep sound that shook the two females to the core. He stepped closer but before he could take another step the window shattered, Scott tumbling inside the room. He crouched low, all was seen of him was his silhouette his features slightly visable in the dark covering the front of his body the almost full moon behind him, it's light shining on his back brightly.

The werewolf growled "There's the puppy." he voice scratchy and deep as if he throat was ripped out various times leaving scars and broken bones scratching at any sound he made.

"Puppy?" Steph whispered but her mother shoved her daughter further behind her hoping to protect her from the claws and fangs that were sure to be flying any moment now.

Scott looked pretty terrifying to his family members the way he just crouched there. He slowly stood up, looking straight at the wolf infront of him, some on his face being highlighted by the moon. "Get. Out." he all but growled at the intruder.

Said intruder just smiled, his fangs shining and covered and blood from previous kills Scott hoped weren't human. "No." Scott's eyes grew to their beautiful gold, Steph gasped as she saw his eyes change their glow lighting his face with a gold shine. "Leave. Or I'll make you." Scott glared at the wolf, his canines coming out his claws not far behind.

The wolf's smiled widened and he pounced at Scott. Steph screamed Scott's name but instead of running Scott pounced too.

Claws went flying and Melissa pushed both her and her baby girl into a corner as far away from the battle as she could get.

Steph kept screaming Scott's name as he faught. The beta slashed at the lone wolf (A/N: Scott be a lone wolf right now.) his claws slicing into the flesh that was Scott's stomach. He grunted but kept fighting paying to attention to his wound. The wolf smirk with victory and Scott took that as an advantage and slashed open the wolf's back blood splattering against the floor. He tried to get in another hit, swinging his fist but the wolf caught it his wrist snapping it, the bone peircing his skin. Scott roared in pain but kept fighting the wound on his wrist unable to heal with bone protruding from his skin.

The wolf smirked his wounds healed he sercretly took something out of his pocket and sprinkled a little bit of purple dust on claws, carefully not to breathe any of the substance in. He raised his hand and slashed his claws against Scott's torso leaving 5 long marks on his left shoulder to his right hip. Scott, Screamed. Not roared screamed. The pain making him human.

Melissa cried out for her son Steph crying into her shoulder. Scott growled weakling but that just got him another bunch of claw marks across his back leaving deep bleeding cuts his blood turning an alarming black color. He fell weakly to the floor holding his open fracture.

The wolf laughed a deep chuckle at the wolf he left broken on the floor. He tossed the little bag of dust next to Scott and stated, almost proudly "I cheated puppy."

Scott growled at the stranger "Leave. I don't care if you ch-cheated. G-Get o-o-out!" he choked out blood practically pooring from his mouth. The wolf chuckled "Fine, It's only fair." and just like that the stranger was gone.

Both women sat shocked in the corner, trying to brush this off as a dream. They were broke out of their thoughts by Scott making a choked noise from the floor, his blood pooling around him in a large puddle. "Scott!" Melissa screamed her and Steph running up to the bleeding broken body that is her son.

She pulled his head onto her lap as he struggled for breath. "H-Hurts." Scott gasped his eyes flickering to their beautiful gold. His now natural color. He maybe part human, But now the wolf is his nature.

"I know baby, It's gonna be okay where's your phone?" she asked he shook his head weakly "I l-left it in the c-car. Y-You were scared and I d-d-didn't need it."

Steph stood at the foot of her bed staring down at her brother. His eyes a striking gold. He looked at her "I'm s-s-s-sorry S-Steph." he stuttered more of the black blood like substance dripping from his lips to the dark floors.

"Don't give me that Scott! Your making it sound like your gonna die. Don't you dare die on me you dick!" she screamed and he smiled at her looking at his mom a pained expression crossing his face as his eyes flickered from their gold to the brown Kate loved so much. "M-Mom, You need to call Deaton, We can't make it there in t-time. There is a p-p-pack number in my d-desk." Scott tried to take control of the situation even though he was bleeding out.

A knock on the door caught the attention of the werewolf and he looked to Steph "C-Can you g-get the d-d-door? I can't get up." he asked smiling at her. His mom was calling Scott's boss, the other thing she siad was "Get over here Deaton Scott's bleeding black blood and he's not healing. Hurry please!" She found the pack number on a sticky note over on Scott's desk and hung up quickly dialing the number that belonged to Derek Hale.

Steph nodded at her brother as he weakly tried to push himself off the floor with one hand, it was working before he slipped on his blood and yelped slamming painfully into the floor. She ran but slipped on Scott's blood too, falling into the puddle.

Steph ran downstairs opening the door and glaring at Stiles. "Bad time!" She huffed about to slam the door but Stiles in the gap right before the door shut he hissed in pain but took note of the black covering her whole front. He pushed the door open "Scott!" he screamed as he ran upstairs and looked into Steph's room seeing his best friend unconcious, most likely from blood loss, and his best friend's mom trying to stop the bleeding made him freeze.

Then Deaton, Derek, Erica, Issac, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia and Allison all came into the picture.

**A/N: To busy being happy (same spoiler as in the quick A/N) Kira to give you a good outro so YES! I feel bad about being happy, I ran the house screaming "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" cause my mom hasn't watched any of season 5 yet so I can't rant. BUT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I remember when I thought Kira was cool. Then Allison died and I'm like she's just here to replace my baby! Now I'm being mean so I'm just one big conflict! FUCK! **

**~ TeenWolfEverywhere**


	9. Chapter 9

**I lied, I think this took about as long or longer than it took to get chapter 7 up. Sorry.**

"Oh my god, Scott!" The group was all by Scott's side in a moment Deaton working furiously on Scott's wounds.

"Melissa!" Deaton exclaimed "I need some of the WolfsBane that was used." The vet demanded seeing as Scott didn't have much time.

Melissa and the others searched desperately around on the wood floor, Steph just standing confused in her doorway.

"Got it!" Jackson shouted and let a large handful of purple dust fall from his hand and into Deaton's waiting ones.

Deaton kneeled over Scott's unconscious form Derek and Melissa at his side, Derek turned to his pack his eyes flashing their brilliant red and he snarl "Get out!" he practically roared causing the wolves to scramble for the door while Lydia and Jackson walked as calmly as they could manage from the room.

Allison was hesitant, eyes filled with tears staring down at her dying boyfriend before she too turned and walked out the door placing a gentle hand on Steph's shoulder and forcing her to come with.

Steph, the events of the night finally catching up to her and the adrenaline fading quickly from her veins, looked up at the brunette girl guiding her down her own stairs. She glanced back trying to get a look at her brother once more but only found the white door shut and blood colored black leaking underneath the door.

_Scott's blood_.

"What's happening?" She gasped out voice quiet at they slowly descended the light oak stairs, they turned and walked through the dining room before stopping in the living room. Issac Erica and Boyd were huddled together on the long couch, barely taking up space with their huddled position leaving more than enough space for Allison and Steph to sit.

Steph sat by the arm and Allison next to her, like a wall between the young girl and the group of werewolves on the other side.

Stiles sat by the wall, Back against the plaster and knees drawn up slightly so he could rest his elbows upon the spots for support. His hand were tangled in his dark brown hair and his head downcast, the occasional drip of liquid falling from his chin andd landing on his dark hoodie.

Lydia and Jackson took up the recliner, Lydia sitting atop Jackson and snuggled into the male's chest.

"What's happening?" Steph repeated getting the other's attention.

The huddle of wolves ignored the girl completely and just continued to sit, pressed up against each other like the scared pups they were.

Jackson and Lydia shared empathetic glances at eachother but remained silent, While Stiles faught away the oncoming panic attack leaving only Allison to answer.

The brunette turned to the young girl with a soft smiel that didn't quite meet her dark eyes "Steph," She began gaining the panicked teen's attention "Steph, there are things out there. Paranormal and supernatural things, and your brother is one of them." she eased hoping her soft tone and connection with both Steph and Scott would help sooth her.

Instead Steph shook her head wildly, refusing to believe what Allison was telling her. It couldn't be, it couldn't.

"No," she tried to scream and shout and throw an all out fit but the soft slender arms that circled arround her kept her from doing anything of the sort "No no no no no." she continued to repeat it like a mantra.

"You're lying," she hissed at her brother's girlfriend "You're a liar!" she shouted struggling against Allison soothing embrace but instead the older girl tightened her hug.

"I know, _I know_," she urged "I know it's hard to believe and I know you don't want to believe it. I didn't either, but it's true." She whispered urgently begging the girl to try and accept the truth.

Steph melted into her arms, her own limbs circling around Allison's torso and squeezing her head now buried in the crook of her neck "Scott," she breathed choking on tears "No." she whimpered and Allison pulled the young girl onto her lap and let her cry and break and sob.

"Stiles," Lydia whispered noticed that the teen's breath had picked up and his hand pulled at his hair, his entire form trembling, "Stiles." She repeated louder. Her and Jackson jumped from the chair they sat on and ran to the teen's side, taking notice of Allison concerned gaze and the way the wolves seemed to stare at Stiles.

"Breathe." Lydia demanding almost panicking herself "Come on Stiles, You need to breathe!" she screamed.

Jackson's hands were on the shorter male's shoulders and he had manage to get Stiles to look at him, his face soaked in still falling tears.

"Stiles, breathe dammit!" Jackson shouted, voice tight and demanding "You're no use to Scott if you're down here freaking out, so take a deep breathe god dammit and calm the fuck down!"

Jackson calls and demands were followed by Stiles taking in a wheezing breathe, than another and another until slowly his body stopped shaking and he let himself fall against the wall limping, taking in deep breath after deep breath.

"That's it Stalinski, there ya go." Jackson soothed as the teen he used to bully relentlessly calmed down and took in several breaths, his panic attack ebbing away until he could breath normally again.

"You scared the crap out of us." Lydia breathed, her own breath coming in short gasps. The room fell into a panicked silence after that, the own sound being heavy breathing and Steph's harsh sobs.

The silence went on for a while, no one having anything to say in the situation so they all heard it loud and clear when door creaked open from up stairs.

No one dared to move, in fear it was just their imagination. Then footsteps echoed in the small hallway, resonating down into the room they all sat in. The footsteps continued to the stairs and through the dining room until Derek was standing in entrance to the living room a look of anger concern and fear planted on his usually stoic features.

"Derek?" Allison asked weakly, not wanting to startle the still crying teen in her arms "Is he okay?" she questioned, and the room was again was shrouded in silence waiting desperately for an answer.

No one like it when it came.

"I don't know."

**I didn't proof read this, I apologize for my mistakes that I do not plan on ever fixing, you're welcome. **


End file.
